


It's Not Like He Would Care

by Roverlord



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roverlord/pseuds/Roverlord
Summary: Misha and Ludwig are the last two standing.





	It's Not Like He Would Care

Misha and Ludwig are the last two standing.

Pyro and Doe had been the first ones to die, Dell hadn't lived much longer, on the courtesy of Louis. Mundy and Louis killed each other, and Misha crushed Jeremy's skull with his bare hands. Miss Pauling and Mr. Mann had met their untimely ends too, with no dignity.

They had only survived through this thanks to each other, but Game would only be over after either Misha or Ludwig was dead. The other one would have to die, or they would both be killed.

Misha had a family back home, and was the only one who could support it. Ludwig didn't have anything but his doves. For the second time tn The Game he feared his friend would kill him, it'd be a logical thing to do.

Ludwig raised the saw slowly, uncertainly. Compassion had never been his thing. Honestly, he did not worry for Misha's family at all, all the others had families too, he only cared about Misha.

Ludwig was there because he was chosen, Misha had volunteered to step in the death's arena to save his sister. Subjectively speaking, did that warrant Misha a greater right to live or not? We all have a base mission in our lives, and it's ensuring our own survival. Misha had ignored this to save somebodu else. Should Ludwig ignore his too? Or should he get over with it, and forget Misha, like he forgot all his test subjects?

Misha looked at Ludwig and his saw, the only sounds the smaller man made was rugged, shaky breaths. He wanted to live, of course, and so wanted Misha. They wanted to live together, but this could not be. Misha didn't want to harm the doctor, but The Game would only end with the other's death.

When he had volunteered in his sister's stead, his main priority had been to protect his family. During the course of The Game, he had come to consider Ludwig a family member too. If the worst came to worst, Yana and Borislava could make it, he had no doubt. If Ludwig died there, his birds, which he had talked of as if they were human, would starve to death, as well as the other things the man had inside his house. Should he toughen his scars and crush Ludwig like he crushed Doe and Jeremy? Should he stand still and let Ludwig save himself?

The silence dragged on between them.

Misha steeled himself and started approaching Ludwig, who was shaking more and pointing his saw at him, knowing he would never have a chance. His eyes, though, turned cold. Misha grapped Ludwig by the collar and lifted him up, Ludwig raised the saw to slash Misha in the face.

He froze as he saw Misha had opened his own shirt and pointed to his chest.

"Doktor."

Ludwig had thought he could do it, but he had been wrong. He couldn't.

He shook his head weakly.

Before he could react, Misha had pulled the saw from his hands and impaled himself, they both laid on the ground, and Misha was bleeding a puddle all over him.

"Misha!!"

The man took Ludwig's hand between his fingers, smiling sadly.

"Take care, doktor."

"MISHA!!!"

The moment Misha's breathing stopped, Ludwig could hear Them coming to pick him up and declare him the winner.

He turns around, squeezing the saw's hadle until his knuckles turn white. He will make them pay for everything.

Ludwig takes them by surprise and tears through the first few like paper. One of them gets a hold of him and when he's busy struggling, he is shot in the head by one of the others. It's not like he would care, Ludwig thought as the world slowed around him when the ground started closing in. This was his plan.

When he died, he saw Misha's face.


End file.
